


[fanart] Got you now

by thxws (monaps)



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Fanart, M/M, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-22
Updated: 2013-08-22
Packaged: 2017-12-24 06:54:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/936725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monaps/pseuds/thxws
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He needs to brace his knee against the floor just to hit the right angle, needs to prop himself on one arm and bend Stiles in half to fit all pieces how he wants them. And it's unforgiving, slightly off and with too much of his weight focused on Stiles' thigh. His muscles protest, the ache a pleasant reminder of how long they spent chasing each others' pleasure, and his kneecap will probably need healing later on but he can't stop, doesn't want to really. Maybe he should. At least slow down and shift over, pull Stiles on top and let him take everything he can until he's at the brink of collapsing... </p>
<p>Derek is well aware of his weaknesses but nothing compares to the way Stiles drinks his moans, nothing takes the land out from under his feet as much as Stiles' soft 'I got you now' when he presses his lips against his and cradles his face so gently, as if Derek is the one that may break any moment now. Yes, maybe his knee would need healing, but Stiles is taking care of something Derek never dared to hope would get whole again--his heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[fanart] Got you now

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted on tumblr [sourp4nts]

[](http://s345.photobucket.com/user/mochanchan/media/stereking_lines.png.html)

**Author's Note:**

> if you want to talk or take over the world, you can also find me on [tumblr](http://thxws.tumblr.com)


End file.
